


Something New

by Solemini (CyanHorne)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHorne/pseuds/Solemini
Summary: "Is there anyone Percy's not sleeping with?""You for one. Although we could ask."---In which Kashaw has never had a blowjob, and Percy & Vex like to share. PWP, modern AU mostly for convenience.





	

“So, let me get this straight.”

Zahra hmms around her bite of warm chocolate desert, regarding Kashaw across the bistro table with a mix of wary patience and amused impatience. Kash glares right back, not bothering with the affectation of manners when he has a headache and knowing that Zee couldn’t care less. Between the two of them, the waitstaff and other lunch patrons are – thankfully – giving their table a wide berth.

“You’re dating Vex’ahlia. Massage parlor Vex’ahlia. Who is basically married to Percival Von…”

“Just call him Percy.”

“To Percy.” Kash grumbles, because he barely knows the man, and where he comes from a vague acquaintance wouldn’t permit nicknames. “Percy, who also slept with your cousin.”

“Once.”

“And with you.”

“More than once.”

“And they also do this with Pike?” That’s the part he can’t wrap his head around. Kash works with Pike during night shifts at the emergency clinic. She’s tiny, sweet as sugar, and widely considered to pure enough of heart and deed (blech) that people unironically call her ‘angel’ (double blech) even as she’s drinking them under the table. For that Pike to _also_ moonlight as a bondage-loving swinger dom…

He physically shakes the thought from his mind, latching onto a different train entirely to escape the feeling that he’d just imagined his parents’ sex life. “Is there anyone Percy’s _not_ sleeping with?”

“You, for one.”

He growls. Zahra ignores him with practiced ease, licking a bit of whip cream off her finger. A man at the next booth glances over and immediately looks away again, his face beat-red. “Although…”

She fixes Kash with a stare. They’ve been friends, best friends, for nearly two years, and still he can’t get over the intensity of her pale, pale eyes framed by ebon skin.

“We could talk to Vex, if you were interested.”

Kashaw’s entire train of thought grinds to a halt, leaving him with humming white noise and the mental equivalent of an error message. His mouth goes dry, very dry, and he has to swallow once or twice before the word can work its way out.

“Interested?’

“In having a little fun.”

“…with Vex?”

“With _Percy_.” Zahra smirks, her pronounced canine poking over the edge of a painted lip. “I’m sure he’d be inclined. He finds you very attractive.”

With anyone else, Kash would be sure that he’s being teased. Even though he knows Zahra would never, he still opens his mouth to protest before the words die on his lips. If there’s one thing he’s learned from their friendship, it’s to never trust his first instinct. If he had, they wouldn’t be friends.

So he closes his mouth and considers the possibility.

* * *

 

And that, in short, is how Kashaw finds himself naked in Zahra’s guest room a week later, being prepped for his first-ever blowjob by massage-parlor Vex’ahlia’s relentlessly sexy maybe-fiancé.

Seriously, the man has no business looking as hot as he does when Kashaw knows damn well that Percival – _Percy_ – is, in his normal life, an uptight nerd with a trust fund and far too much time to throw at his cosplay prop hobby. Yet when he’s on his knees in the plush carpet, wearing nothing but his glasses, a pair of black slacks and a _collar_ , it’s decidedly hard to think about anything except that expanse of ghost-pale skin and lean muscle. Particularly when he’s so damn focused on working Kash to hardness with hands that are far too good at stroking cock for a man who’s practically married.

“Relax.”

Kash sucks a breath through his teeth, yanking his gaze from the hands (long fingers interlaced, working steady) to a pair of blue eyes not unlike Zahra’s in their chill. Percy watches him without judgement, even as he frees a hand to grip the shaft and works its partner down to Kash’s balls.

“You won’t enjoy this at all if you’re too tense.”

That summons a shaking laugh. Kash will be the first to admit that his relationship with sex is…complex. It’s taken a lot to work him past certain events of his past, and while this is the first man it’s not his first time _ever_. Still, there’s something almost comforting about this particular partner’s nonchalance. No pressure of emotion or romantic bonds. Just, as Zahra says, “fun.”

As though summoned by the very thought, a set of manicured nails dance their way down Kash’s neck before their adjoining hands settle on his shoulders. He finds himself relaxing despite the nerves, settling into Zahra’s familiar touch.

“Just breathe, Kash,” she whispers in his ear. “Breathe and unwind.”

Vex'ahlia giggles behind her, sprawled on the bed as Zahra is in pajama bottoms and a soft, well-worn bra. This, apparently, is one of her rules: the first time “lending her boy” to a new partner requires an observation. Zahra came along as emotional support for Kash. And, he suspects, to enjoy the show.

“You’ve got nothing to fear, darling.” Vex covers Zahra’s hand with her own, guiding it into a position that unties at least three different knots. “Percy will take good care of you. Won’t you, my heart?”

“I live to serve.” With only that as a warning, Percy shifts his hands from Kash’s shaft and leans in to deliver a blast of hot breath right on the tip. Kashaw gasps, cock leaping from three-quarters to near-fully erect. Percy smirks. “I think he’s about ready.”

Vex’ahlia breaks away, rolling to the edge of the bed and retrieving a condom from their prepared supplies. She opens and passes it to Percy, who steals a quick kiss from their briefly-joined hands and earns himself a light smack on the brow. Zahra chuckles, giving Kash’s shoulders a final squeeze before crawling back. She curls around Vex, settling against their pillows for the best view.

Percy rolls the condom onto Kash's dick, unfurling the latex with precise care until it at last reaches the base. Fingers lingering at its edge, he looks up again. Makes eye contact. Waits.

He’s waiting for a signal. For consent, or for the safeword to break it off.

Kashaw reminds himself to breathe: five in, seven out. He nods.

Percy dips forward, swallowing the tip in one fell swoop and pressing his tongue to the vein underside. Even through the condom, the combination’s intense enough to send Kash’s head rolling back with a groan. He grits his teeth and curls fingers in the sheets, cursing under his breath as those god-damn hands move up to hold his legs apart and still.

After a few hard dips and sucks, the mouth comes off and the tongue comes out, licking up and down first one side of the shaft and then the other with long, rapid strokes. Percy closes his eyes and keeps his head constantly moving, which. Damn if it isn’t gorgeous to watch, the _white_ of him a sharp contrast to Kashaw’s own dark and dusky brown.

He trails that silvered tongue slowly from base to tip, chasing the veins on the shaft’s underside before again reaching the tip and swirling around it. Saliva drips from the now-reddening lips, leaving trails down the latex that soon disappear under new paths.

Kash remembers to breathe, though it’s not easy, sharp pants forced through gritted teeth. With great effort, he untangles a hand from the bedsheets and cards it through Percy’s white hair. Despite the contrast between them, their scars are quite similar, whether on his arm or Percy’s back. Both have far too many, acquired at far too young an age.

Percy looks up, re-opening those blue eyes. There’s something there like a smile that doesn’t quite make its way to his very occupied mouth. His hands move up and in, from the legs to the hips, giving him the leverage he needs to rise up on his knees and swallow Kash whole.

_Holy fuck._

It takes everything Kash has not to buck, to thrust himself deeper, especially when Percy takes him all the way back in the throat and _swallows_ , fuck, he thought that only happened in porn. And he just. Keeps. _Going_ , dragging lips and tongue all the way to the base and back, lingering at the tip to press into its bundle of nerves for tantalizing ages before gulping the entire thing down again.

Soon, too soon ( _finally_ ), the pressure in Kash builds to a peak and he shouts a final warning before he comes. Percy takes the opportunity to swallow him down a final hard time, humming contently and sending shudders of vibration up Kashaw’s spine.

“Percy,” warns Vex, her tone suddenly sharp.

Percy immediately pulls back in the same moment that Kash startles (he’d forgotten the girls were even there), which results in his condom-wrapped, climaxing cock catching Percy right in the face. It knocks the man’s glasses askew and sends him reeling back with blinking bewilderment.

“Jesus _fuck_.” Kashaw sinks backwards, weight on his elbows, panting hard as he comes down. His hair spills behind him, pooling near Zahra’s ankles. It takes a few moments of panting before he registers that he very nearly gave Percy a black eye. “Oh, god. I am…so sorry.”

“It’s quite all right,” says Percy, massaging his jaw. That he can maintain such a regal demeanor even sex-swollen lips is much hotter than it should be. “I was the one who tried to swallow the condom.”

“No deep-throating during climax,” says Vex with a disapproving sniff. Zahra chuckles behind her, head nuzzled to the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

Percy chuckles a soft, “Yes, dear,” and adjusts his glasses back to their proper place before reaching out to carefully ease the condom from Kashaw’s softening cock. He ties it off with practiced skill and throws it away without spilling a drop.

Kash watches him the whole time, his gaze drifting eventually to the noticeable but untouched tent in the black slacks. He sits up. “What about you?”

Percy blinks at him. It seems to take a moment before the implications register. “Oh. That’s not necessary.”

“Bullshit. It’s only fair.”

In one fluid motion, Kash slides up and off the bed into a low crouch, closing the distance between them. Percy’s nobility breaks at last, eyes going wide as he loses balance, tumbling backward. Kashaw catches the only solid grip – Percy’s collar – and uses it to half-hold him up before his head can hit the wall. Kash isn’t as tall as Percy, but he is stronger and broader and he currently holds the high ground, which makes it easy to pin him in like a big cat trapping its prey.

He holds them there, close enough for their breath to mix. Waits for permission. “Tell me to stop.”

Percy only grins. It’s slightly manic and unpracticed, like he’d once forgotten how, but he doesn’t safeword or pull away and his panting is pure anticipation. Kash glances to the bed, where Vex has started to squirm. Her arms are tangled with Zahra’s, which are wound beneath breasts and between legs, and their shared expression is anything but objectionable.

Growling, Kash leans into Percy’s neck, finds a space beneath the collar, and bites down, drawing out an arched back and a groan. He lingers there, sucking and biting at the spot while his left hand holds them up and his right works at the button and zipper of Percy’s slacks.

A small bottle hits him upside the head, pulling him from the moment. Either Vex or Zahra has thrown him the lube. Right. He takes the second to break his stance, slick up his palm and, admittedly, admire the view. Percy’s pretty on his knees. He’s even prettier sprawled back and wanting, cock hanging out and hard.

Kashaw’s got no confidence in a blowjob, but this, this he can do, even if it’s fast and rough and unrefined. He fists Percy hard, runs his thumb along the top as his fingers work the underside, and starts pumping.

Percy keens and curls, pulling off his glasses and burying his eyes in the crook of Kash’s neck. He’s panting in seconds, brow slick with sweat, mouthing short gasps of, “Yes,” and “Harder,” to which Kash is happy to oblige.

Nothing about it lasts long. It takes only a few hard thrusts and a thumb-swipe across the tip for Percy to come, strings of pearl-white staining Kash’s arm. Despite the sudden release, he doesn’t collapse. If anything, Kashaw feels far more wiped out as the adrenaline of the moment finally fades.

Looking vaguely debauched, Percy props himself up on one arm at catches Kashaw’s wrist before either can reach a towel. He brings the cum-stained arm to his mouth and starts licking, cleaning up every last drop as his tongue dips in and out of scars.

Kashaw shivers. Cold fingers of want tickle down his spine.

The moment breaks in the sound of singular applause.

“Oh, _bravo_ ,” croons Zahra, wearing a grin not unlike that of a cat covered in cream. A grinning and languid Vex’ahlia has already slid from her arms and is working her way across the bed to reach them. “This has been good for you, Kash. You’re really coming out of your shell.”

Kashaw rolls his eyes and flips her off, thankful that it’s dim enough in here to hide his blush. Vex slides off the bed and kneels at Percy’s side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“You did so good.” She ruffles the white hair before planting a kiss on his lips. It’s deep, deep enough that Kash wonders for a second what she might taste. Then he slaps himself mentally, because that was _not_ part of the deal.

The fingers stay in Percy’s hair as the kiss breaks. “Have fun?”

“Indubitably.” Percy smiles -- a real smile this time, small but pleasant. He puts his glasses back on and glances, momentarily, back to Kashaw. “We’ll have to do it again.”

Kash’s heart skips a beat before Zahra cuts in with another laugh. “Not tonight you won’t,” she says, rising from the bed with her almost preternatural grace. “You boys needs a break. And a bath. Kash, your hair is a mess.”

He almost touches it to check.


End file.
